<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Sex by RensSaxophone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714304">Birthday Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone'>RensSaxophone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranmaru and Tokiya work together to give Ren a good birthday. (And a good birthday night, too.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant to have this done way closer to Ren's birthday, but then I got in a bad writing block :(<br/>but it's done!!! <br/>its mostly just them doting on ren because he's a wonderful, lovely man and he deserves the world and then some<br/>love you ren &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, you really are trying to spoil me. Toki took me out for breakfast, you, Ran, had taken me for lunch, and now all of this? It truly is beautiful, but entirely unnecessary. Just being with the both of you is a gift enough in itself."</p><p>Tokiya and Ranmaru had spent nearly two hours together (the only time that day that they had <i>avoided</i> Ren) to set up a dinner. Tokiya had been in charge of setting the table, pulling out their nicer plates and setting out the flowers he had gone out to get that morning. Roses. Ranmaru had been in charge of actually making the food, and Tokiya had helped plate it and set it. It wasn’t that Ranmaru couldn’t plate food- in fact, he could make food look beautiful, but it gave Ranmaru more time to cook and it gave Tokiya something to do. </p><p>Although that wasn’t entirely fair. Tokiya also had to play intervention. Ren was an adult. He knew that they were doing something and he wasn’t going to <i>purposely</i> ruin the surprise. But Ren was cheeky and his list of excuses were long- Tokiya often went into the room that Ren was waiting in just to make sure he was <i>still</i> waiting there.</p><p>“We only have a day.” Tokiya comments. “And both Ran and I have experienced first hand just how excited you get on <i>our</i> birthdays. It’s only right that we return the favor.”</p><p>Ren lets out a low chuckle, but his expression is fond when Ranmaru pulls his chair out for him. His voice is amused when he speaks. “Stealing all my moves now, are we?” He teases.</p><p>“Just wait ‘n see.”</p><p>“Oh?” Ren’s eyebrow quirks, but when he sits in the chair, Ranmaru pushes him in. Tokiya moves to take his spot, and Ranmaru his- Ranmaru is to Ren’s right and Tokiya is to his left at their square dining room table. </p><p>“That’s for later.” Tokiya assures, getting Ren’s attention on him. Tokiya’s smile is far too innocent for his implications. “For now- Ran’s made far too much food. We should start eating.”</p><p>“Leftovers.” Ranmaru grunts. “The not so spicy should be on your side, Toki. Everythin’ else is more up your alley, Ren.”</p><p>Tokiya laughs and Ren smiles. “Thank you, baby.” Ren reaches over to squeeze Ranmaru’s arm, and then he reaches out, playfully pinching Tokiya’s cheek. “And to my other baby.”</p><p>Ren eats more than he usually does tonight, trying to take a decent piece of almost everything that Ranmaru has made, delighting in the fact that the food is <i>definitely</i> spicy. Ranmaru usually keeps the spice on the food he cooks lower- truthfully, he usually has to make two kinds of every dish. He makes a smaller portion for Tokiya and leaves out most of the spice, and then he makes a slightly spicier version that he and Ren share. Usually, Ren will add something else, like pepper flakes or hot sauce. </p><p>Tokiya couldn’t handle much spice. He was already a picky eater as it was, and spice really wasn’t up his alley. It didn’t keep him from feeling bad that Ranmaru had to make two dishes, but Ranmaru had always promised that he didn’t mind. Ranmaru was in the middle. Ren liked a ridiculous amount of spice- one that Ranmaru could handle, but not the type that he often liked to. He didn’t hate these dishes that he had made tonight, but he wouldn’t want them <i>every</i> night. Ranmaru, though, liked a little kick. </p><p>“I’m sorry to leave you alone again, Ren-” Tokiya squeezes Ren’s forearm. “But why don’t you go rest while Ran and I finish cleaning up?” Tokiya smiles. Usually Ren and Tokiya work together to clean, alternating who puts away food and who cleans the dishes, but they weren’t going to make Ren do work on his birthday and Ranmaru wasn’t going to make Tokiya do all of the work by himself. “We’ve got plans later… but it would probably be best to take a bit of break before…” Tokiya’s smile turns sly. “<i>That</i>.”</p><p>Ren hums, catching Tokiya’s hand before he can pull away completely. “Are you sure you don’t want <i>me</i> to help? You both did so much work for this.”</p><p>“Cleanin’ it up won’t be a problem.” Ranmaru assures. “‘S basically just the dishes in front ‘a us.”</p><p>“That’s at least eight serving plates <i>and</i> our dinnerware.” Ren sighs. </p><p>“You’re sweet, Ren, but it’s alright. Really.” Tokiya promises, before his smile turns teasing. “I’ll let you take dishes for me tomorrow.”</p><p>It gets an amused chuckle from Ren, but Ren finally does get up from the table to go sit on the couch. Ranmaru starts putting away the food and Tokiya takes the newly emptied dishes to start washing them. </p><p>In theory, they both had a job. But it was common for the man assigned on putting away food to work longer than the one on dishes, and more often than not the one assigned on putting away the food helps finish dishes, and that’s how it is tonight. </p><p>They’re pressed against each other when they do the dishes. They live in a one bedroom apartment so it feels like everything is too small for three men, but it’s never really bothered any of them- even Ranmaru and Tokiya who have always been private people. It just didn’t feel as claustrophobic when they <i>loved</i> the people they shared their space with. Their bed took up most of their room, but even a large bed kept them pressed next to each other at night. </p><p>Ren really enjoyed it. </p><p>Honestly, that was part of the reason that Tokiya and Ranmaru weren’t in any kind of rush to move somewhere bigger. Ranmaru had some monetary issues from his past, but Tokiya was well off from being a commercial idol and Ren was from a conglomerate family. They could easily afford a larger home. </p><p>It was something they honestly didn’t think much about at this point. Tokiya imagines that if they had a larger house, they’d still have a similar routine. If they had another bathroom, they’d still all use one. They’d likely still crowd around the one sink in the morning and still get into the shower while someone else is actively in it. Tokiya can’t remember the last time they’ve ever <i>locked</i> the bathroom door. </p><p>Even the kitchen- it was really the correct size for one person, but they had gotten good at traversing it while Ranmaru cooks and they haven’t had a space problem in a long time. Some of their things are crowded together, but it makes it easy to find. If Ren or Ranmaru wanted Tokiya to find something for them, Tokiya could probably find what they’re asking for in his sleep.</p><p>“So how are we going to do this?” Tokiya murmurs, handing a wet plate to Ranmaru. He can’t reach the dishwasher, so Ranmaru just slips the plate into the rack and continues washing the dish in his hand. </p><p>“Think you should top. ‘S pretty rare that he bottoms. Think he’d appreciate it.”</p><p>Tokiya hums. “Then I think I have a plan forming. I’ll let you in on it when we get to the bedroom.”</p><p>Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises but the questions are over. It only takes them a few minutes of working together until they’ve finally filled the dishwasher and have emptied the sink. Tokiya fills the washer with dish soap and Ranmaru presses the start button and closes the door. When they walk out Ranmaru’s hand finds Tokiya’s back but that isn’t where it stops. Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s hand slip lower, moving to cup Tokiya’s ass. It gets an amused noise from Tokiya- he had meant to sound exasperated but his voice didn’t nearly hit it. Ranmaru’s hand doesn’t leave Tokiya’s ass, even when Tokiya reaches the couch to bend over and wrap his arms loosely around Ren’s neck, nuzzling his nose against the underside of Ren’s jaw. </p><p>“Are you ready, baby?” Tokiya purrs. </p><p>He’s almost reminding himself of Ren. Usually this was Ren’s position. Ren was the initiator and Ren was the sexy one. Ranmaru’s tongue was the loosest of the three, when there was downright dirty talking it was usually him. Tokiya was usually the shy one. It wasn’t that he never topped, but he was the bottom of the relationship. Truthfully- Ren was the rarest bottom, and that was just because Ranmaru was so dominant in the relationship that Ren and Tokiya both loved to see him bottom. When Ranmaru bottomed, Ren usually topped- and when Ren bottomed it was usually Ranmaru topping him. Tokiya couldn’t remember the last time that <i>he</i> had topped Ren. </p><p>It was undeniably an exciting thought, topping Ren. Tokiya can’t lie and say that he isn’t appreciative of Ranmaru. If Ranmaru had wanted to top Ren tonight, Tokiya would have let him. </p><p>It didn’t mean that Tokiya wasn’t excited to top Ren tonight. Especially on his birthday. For thinking about fucking Ren- it truthfully made Tokiya’s chest warm.</p><p>Ren shivers when Tokiya’s warm breath brushes the side of his neck. Tokiya’s proud of how sexy his voice comes out, especially as Ranmaru continues to palm Tokiya’s ass, taking advantage of Tokiya’s position. “Ran and I can’t wait to get our hands on you.”</p><p>Ranmaru’s chuckle behind him is deep. </p><p>Ren turns his head, careful not to knock his head into Tokiya’s but he manages to brush his nose against Tokiya’s nose, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. “Oh? Well when you put it like that, how could I push it off?”</p><p>Tokiya hums, his hand running down and over the front of Ren’s chest. “Then let’s take this to the bedroom, hmm?”</p><p>Tokiya pulls off slowly and Ren can feel the loss as soon as Tokiya straightens up, though it only quickens his pace to get up. </p><p>Ren wasn’t surprised that they’d be sleeping together tonight. Truthfully, if it weren’t his birthday, he’d still use Valentine’s Day as an excuse to get them in bed. But birthday sex was something that happened on <i>all</i> of their birthdays and Ren’s was no exception. </p><p>Ranmaru switches his target to Ren when he’s close enough. Ranmaru wasn’t <i>subtle</i> with Tokiya, but the way he was groping Ren was far more… excited. Tokiya’s attempt at a sly smile now misses that mark and lands on simply amused. </p><p>It was cute.</p><p>They make it into the bedroom, Ranmaru and Ren first, and Ranmaru is already starting to get Ren undressed. Ren was usually the first on <i>Tokiya</i>, and oftentimes could get Ranmaru undressed before he got out of his clothes but that certainly wasn’t the case tonight. As soon as Ren’s shirt is off, Ranmaru takes Ren in a heated kiss, too distracted to even drop Ren’s bunched up shirt from his hands. Tokiya takes this chance to press a chaste kiss to Ren’s neck and to start trailing them down his spine until he’s kneeling on the floor behind Ren, reaching around to begin undoing Ren’s tight designer jeans. Unsurprisingly, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. </p><p>It was fine by Tokiya.</p><p>It takes all three of them to actually get Ren’s jeans and socks completely off. It takes Ren to raise his legs, one at a time, Tokiya to untwist the clothes from his ankles and Ranmaru to keep Ren supported, only pulling back from the kiss long enough to catch their breath before Ranmaru is already going back in. Even when Ranmaru has to pull back again he only lowers his mouth to press dry kisses to Ren’s jaw while Tokiya satisfies himself with taking Ren’s shirt from Ranmaru and dropping Ren’s clothes into the laundry basket to return to kneeling down, pressing kisses of his own to the dip in Ren’s spine and across his lower back, to the side of his hips. Ren manages to get a hand to his side, gently twisting his fingers through Tokiya’s hair, trying to keep Tokiya in a spot that Ren can reach him as subtly as he can- not that it matters because Tokiya sees right through it. </p><p>Ren’s breathing comes shaky as Ranmaru trails kisses down Ren’s chest, his noise nothing but a choked breath when Ranmaru’s tongue swipes over Ren’s nipple. Tokiya nips at Ren’s hip, just to get the same choked sound from Ren again and he succeeds.</p><p>“We should take this to the bed.” Tokiya mumbles, his free hand raising up the outside of Ren’s thigh. Ranmaru grunts in agreement, and Ren gives a breathy laugh. </p><p>“You’re both still dressed.” Ren comments.</p><p>“Then why don’t you go ahead and get into bed and we’ll take care of that?” Tokiya offers.</p><p>Ren freezes and it’s Ranmaru that notices the sly smile spreading across Ren’s face. Ren hums, as if he’s thinking of the idea he’s about to suggest. As if he didn’t already have it in his head. </p><p>“I can do that, so long as the both of you are planning to give me a show.”</p><p>“Isn’t tonight supposed ‘t be about you?” Ranmaru’s own argument is half hearted and Tokiya understands why. He’s feeling it, too. </p><p>Of course they <i>should</i> be spending all of their focus on Ren… but it wasn’t as if Tokiya had any problems with getting his hands on Ranmaru or vice versa. But he understood Ren, too. He loved watching Ren get his hands on Ranmaru. </p><p>And vice versa. </p><p>“Getting to watch you both undress each other would absolutely be doing something for me.” Ren’s grin stays in place. Ranmaru’s noise turns amused, but he pulls back enough from Ren for Ren to move, and Tokiya follows suit. Tokiya’s own hum is amused. Ranmaru lands a soft smack on Ren’s ass when he turns to get on the bed. </p><p>Ren lays across it, lifted on an elbow. He’s showing off and he knows it, but Ranmaru and Tokiya don’t have a single complaint in their heads about it. Ranmaru is the first to look away from Ren, and he’s on Tokiya before Tokiya can do the same. When Ranmaru gets his hands on Tokiya’s hips, Tokiya’s head turns and as soon as it does Ranmaru has his lips on Tokiya’s. </p><p>Ranmaru’s hand is quick to find its way under Tokiya’s shirt, trailing up his back and pulling his shirt up with it. When Ranmaru pulls back he uses the opportunity to get Tokiya out of his shirt. They’re both close to the bed and Tokiya is reminded of this when Ranmaru pulls him into another kiss and Tokiya feels a hand snaking around his side and running over his chest.</p><p>Tokiya makes a soft noise, only furthering encouraging Ren who now chooses to sit up, close enough to the edge that Tokiya can feel Ren pressed against his back, Ren’s hand now trailing down Tokiya’s stomach. </p><p>Ren’s hand drops to the button of Tokiya’s jeans. </p><p>So much for Ranmaru undressing him, Tokiya supposes, but that thought is dripping in amusement. He can’t say that he minds having both of them on him after all.</p><p>Ren’s hands move lower, into Tokiya’s pants, and Tokiya’s moan sounds against Ranmaru’s lips. Ranmaru gives a breathless chuckle as he pulls back from the kiss. Ranmaru laughs again when he notices the way that Ren has pulled his hand back from Tokiya’s pants to try to get them <i>down</i> but because of his positioning he can’t get Tokiya’s jeans past mid-thigh and Ranmaru’s too close to Tokiya for Tokiya to help. </p><p>Ranmaru chooses to take pity, helping Ren get Tokiya’s pants down and off. Ren turns Tokiya’s head once he’s undressed to pull him into a kiss and Ranmaru takes his chance to start kissing down Tokiya’s throat and to his chest. Ren’s kisses are slower, not quite as aggressive or desperate as Ranmaru’s had been, and Ren pulls back more frequently. When Ren next pulls back, Tokiya mumbles, “Ranmaru.”</p><p>“In a second.” Ranmaru’s promise is mumbled against Tokiya’s skin. “Give us a second with you first, yeah?”</p><p>Ren hums in agreement. Maybe Tokiya could have fought Ranmaru on it- but today of all days Tokiya definitely wasn’t going to fight <i>Ren</i>. </p><p>Ren continues monopolizing Tokiya’s lips but Ranmaru doesn’t seem to have any issue keeping his focus on Tokiya’s body. </p><p>It does cross his mind again that it’s <i>Ren’s</i> birthday- but Ren looks so happy in the position that he’s taken over Tokiya that even Tokiya can’t bring himself to feel bad. That, and it was hard to think of anything when Ren’s lips were on his. </p><p>Tokiya knows for a fact that he has a few markings on his chest by the time Ranmaru finally pulls away, but when he does, Ren slowly lets Tokiya go, too. </p><p>Tokiya is quick to turn his own attention to Ranmaru, and maybe it’s even a bit of revenge. Tokiya is fast to get Ranmaru’s shirt off, and he’s even faster to return the favor for all of the marks Tokiya’s covered with now. Tokiya doesn’t even need to see Ren’s face to picture the amused expression that he’s wearing after watching Tokiya attack Ranmaru. </p><p>Tokiya isn’t subtle when he turns Ranmaru to get Ranmaru in between Tokiya and Ren. Ren doesn’t take Ranmaru in a kiss like he had Tokiya, choosing instead to both mouth kisses along the side of Ranmaru’s neck and to watch Tokiya as he crouches down to help Ranmaru out of his jeans. </p><p>Usually Ranmaru is the most impatient of the three, but when Ranmaru was the only one wearing clothes, Tokiya wanted him out of them. </p><p>When Tokiya has Ranmaru naked he notices the way Ren is watching him and that’s what urges him into leaning forward, giving Ranmaru almost no warning before his mouth wraps around the head of Ranmaru’s dick. </p><p>“Oh, Jesus, Toki-”</p><p>Ranmaru’s hand finds Tokiya’s hair and Ren lets out a pleased hum. </p><p>Tokiya doubted that there would be much foreplay tonight because all of them seemed to want to get into it, but Tokiya couldn’t resist the chance to get to Ranmaru, and it’s clear that Ren’s glad he didn’t pass it up. When Tokiya glances up, Ren is watching him just as intently as Ranmaru. Tokiya gets a groan from Ranmaru and a chuckle from Ren when Tokiya hums. </p><p>Tokiya pulls back not long after. It was fun to tease Ranmaru, but Tokiya really did want to focus on Ren tonight, and Ranmaru’s huff is playful- it’s obvious that he’s thinking the same thing. It doesn’t take either man very long to return their attention to Ren. </p><p>There <i>isn’t</i> much foreplay. Ranmaru gets Ren pinned to the bed quickly and Tokiya’s hovering over both of them not long after. </p><p>“I’m going to take over tonight.” Tokiya mumbles, ducking his head to press a kiss to Ren’s shoulder. “Any complaints?”</p><p>Ren’s laugh is breathless, because Ranmaru’s lips are on his neck. “I don’t even have any <i>thoughts</i> right now, baby. I just want you on me.”</p><p>It’s Tokiya’s turn to laugh, and Ren gets a chuckle from Ranmaru, too. </p><p>Ranmaru lets out a dramatic groan when he gets off of Ren. He doesn’t move far but he wants to let Tokiya take his place over Ren. He doesn’t hover over Ren in the way that Ranmaru had, choosing to straddle Ren’s lap for now, though it gets a pout out of Ren. Tokiya has to restrain a smile. “I won’t make you wait much longer.” He promises.</p><p>“Where d’ya want me, Toki?”</p><p>Tokiya’s previously restrained smile now grows into a sly grin. “Will you hold him for me, Ran?”</p><p>Ranmaru’s chuckle this time is different. It’s deeper and  a look flashes through his eyes before he’s moving to go sit behind Ren. </p><p>“Reach up.” Ranmaru tells Ren. When Ren’s hands lifts, Ranmaru grabs his hands and he holds them, resting their combined hands on Ren’s chest. There’s still room for Tokiya to lift himself over Ren but it’s keeping Ren’s hands still. When Ren is “restrained”, Tokiya moves to lean over him properly. </p><p>“Not that handcuffs aren’t always nice, but I have to say I’d ask to be bound more often if this is how we’re doing it now.” Ren’s smile is cheeky, but Tokiya can see through his expression- there’s nerves there. Ren doesn’t know what Tokiya is planning. </p><p>Truthfully, Ranmaru isn’t totally sure either- but they’re both starting to form a few assumptions. </p><p>Tokiya’s smile is sweet. It <i>could</i> be considered deceptive, Tokiya supposes, but it wasn’t fake. </p><p>“You’re so pretty, Ren.” Tokiya’s voice is soft. “Absolutely stunning and beautiful and I’m so lucky to have you. Ran and I are both so incredibly lucky.” Ranmaru grunts in agreement. “You’re so kind and incredible and talented.” Tokiya leans down, gently pressing his nose just below Ren’s jaw. He’s careful not to rest too heavily on Ren and Ranmaru’s hands over Ren’s chest, but he’s as close as he can get without crushing them. “Not to mention how unbelievably hot you are. I could go on all night.” Tokiya presses a short kiss to Ren’s throat. “And trust me- I’m going to try.” Tokiya’s grin is back. He knows that Ren’s face is red, though he’s not in the best position to see it. He’s sure that Ranmaru is getting a great view, though. Tokiya lifts himself again- because for as flustered as Ren looks (and it’s absolutely adorable) it’s obvious that he wants to kiss Tokiya and Tokiya isn’t one to disappoint. He keeps the kiss soft, though Ren’s is almost a bit more desperate and Tokiya understands. He doesn’t really know how to respond when Ren starts heavily flirting <i>or</i> complimenting <i>him</i>, and sometimes kissing was the easiest way to convey what words sometimes couldn’t. </p><p>Ren may have been the biggest romantic out of all of them- but for as much as he gave, he wasn’t nearly as good as getting it back. Tokiya loved how red he could get Ren- and while it may have been partly because it felt like revenge against Ren for all of the times that he liked to tease Tokiya, it was nice letting Ren know that he was cared for, too. Not to mention how cute Ren was when he was flustered. </p><p>“Is this why you wanted Ran to hold me?” Ren’s voice is a bit weak. A bit breathless. </p><p>Tokiya’s smile is still on his face. “Well, I couldn’t have you trying to hide on me.” Tokiya brushes his nose against Ren’s. “I wanted to see your face. I <i>always</i> want to see your face- and I thought you might try to hide it if your hands were free.”</p><p>Ren playfully blows air from his mouth when Tokiya pulls back some, managing to get Tokiya’s bangs to flutter and getting a close eyed laugh from Tokiya. </p><p>“You’re gorgeous.” Tokiya’s smile is fond. Adoring. “But I promise that I have more planned than just torturing you.” Tokiya’s voice turns teasing towards the end of his statement, but he can see Ranmaru’s smirk from the corner of his eye. Tokiya shifts himself so that he can reach into the drawer besides their bed, and then he sighs. It’s Ranmaru that catches Tokiya’s expression first, catching on to Tokiya’s reaction just as Tokiya explains it for Ren. “We never did get around to buying more condoms, did we?”</p><p>Tokiya can see Ren’s hands flex, squeezing Ranmaru’s. “It’s fine.” Ren’s answer is immediate. “We don’t need one.” When Tokiya glances to Ren’s face, he thinks he can feel his heart swell, beating too quickly in his chest at Ren’s puppy dog expression. “I just want you right now, baby, please?”</p><p>“Birthday ‘r not Ren, that means you’re gonna have ‘t get cleaned up ‘fore we go ‘t sleep.” Ranmaru warns. </p><p>“I’ll deal with it.” Ren promises. His head tilts back to better look at Ranmaru, his hair scrunching up against Ranmaru’s stomach. When he tries to lean up, Ranmaru gives a good natured sigh but he leans down to meet him. </p><p>“I’ll do my best to make as little of a mess as possible.” Tokiya promises, settling himself in between Ren’s legs with the bottle of lube. </p><p>“Mess can be fun.” Ren grins, though he hasn’t fully shifted his attention from Ranmaru. They aren’t kissing, but Ranmaru is still leaning down and Ren is still leaning up. </p><p>Tokiya doesn’t yet open the bottle, his fingers trailing over Ren’s leg, from his pelvis, up the inside of his thigh and stopping to gently wrap around Ren’s knee. </p><p>It gets something that’s almost a whine out of Ren, Ren’s attention now on Tokiya. Tokiya squeezes Ren’s knee, his voice soft. “I’m not trying to tease you. I’m just thinking. Would you rather Ran prep you?” </p><p>Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, though now they’re both watching Tokiya. </p><p>“Just prep?” Ren asks, though he’s fast to push his head back into Ranmaru’s stomach, not hard but intently enough to get his attempted reassuring message across. “Not that I’m implying anything else-”</p><p>“Toki wanted ‘t fuck you tonight.” Ranmaru squeezes Ren’s hands. “It’d just be prep. ‘Less you’d rather he do it. ‘M not takin’ any offense, babe.”</p><p>“It’s not a bad suggestion.” Ren’s smile turns a bit sheepish. “But I think I like you where I have you, Ran.”</p><p>Ranmaru lets out an amused grunt, and Tokiya can’t deny the amusement he holds in his own eyes, but he lets out an acknowledging hum. He finally opens the cap to the bottle of lube. Tokiya doesn’t spend very long on pushing a finger into Ren. He stays slow, at first, but it’s clear that Ren wants to move faster- and while Tokiya may normally be inclined to take his sweet time just to tease Ren, it <i>was</i> his birthday. Tokiya wasn’t going to be rude. </p><p>Ren’s noise is a little less than satisfied. He’s clearly glad to have something in him, but it’s also clear that it doesn’t feel like enough. Tokiya moves to two fingers as quickly as he feels comfortable doing so. </p><p>It’s when Tokiya hits three fingers that Ranmaru starts talking. </p><p>Ren had been squirming in his lap from the moment that Tokiya had started with two, but now that Tokiya is focusing on making sure that Ren feels <i>good</i>, he’s also starting panting. When Tokiya hits certain areas, Ren’s back arches off of the bed. It’s something Tokiya and Ranmaru are both enjoying. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re pretty.” Ranmaru’s voice is a mumble. He sounds distracted, watching Ren. “So fuckin’ hot. We’ve gotta get you like this more often- one of the best fuckin’ things I’ve seen. You’re so fuckin’ sexy like this.”</p><p>Ren’s noises only increase when Ranmaru starts talking, which only urges Ranmaru to speak more, showering praise on Ren. Ren’s blush covers his face, burning the tips of his ears and going down his throat, his shoulders flushed, too. </p><p>Ren was a sight, for sure, and this was an image both Tokiya and Ranmaru would be sure to burn into their memories.</p><p>“More, Toki, baby, please.” Ren begs. </p><p>“Let me get myself ready and I will.” Tokiya promises. “I won’t make you wait.”</p><p>Tokiya pulls his fingers out of Ren, who whines at the loss, but Tokiya is quick to apply a bit more lube to his hand. He does choose to stroke Ren up and down several times first, in preparation for whoever will touch Ren when the time comes- Tokiya feels that it may be him because Ren has an iron grip on Ranmaru’s hands. Ranmaru may have been holding Ren down at first, but it certainly doesn’t seem to be that way anymore. </p><p>Tokiya uses the rest of the lube to stroke himself. His only priority is making sure that it’s not going to be too dry for Ren- they almost always used condoms. And while this wouldn’t be the first time that they settled without, it was the first time that Tokiya was fucking Ren without one.</p><p>Tokiya is gentle when he enters Ren, but Ren’s hips lift, trying to meet Tokiya’s. Trying to push Tokiya in further. </p><p>“Oh, God.” Tokiya breathes out when his hips finally meet Ren’s. He’s stilling- he doesn’t want to move too quickly, though he can see that Ren is wishing he would. Tokiya won’t make him wait long. “You feel so good, Ren. You’re so good.”</p><p>Ren’s legs wrap around Tokiya’s waist. </p><p>Tokiya wasn’t exactly <i>rough</i>, but when Ren starts encouraging him, Tokiya isn’t going softly. In the best and worst of times Tokiya can be too careful- but tonight he’s giving Ren exactly what Ren is asking for. Ren is babbling beneath him. He’s fast to realize that if he asks Tokiya to go faster, or harder, that Tokiya is listening. That tonight the pace is truly up to Ren- and Ren’s taking advantage of that. He still has his death grip on Ranmaru’s hands, though the way that Ren is shifting is also rubbing him against Ranmaru’s dick. </p><p>Ren knows. </p><p>It’s why he keeps doing it.</p><p>Ren likes hearing the noises around him. He likes hearing Ranmaru’s intake of breath when Ren rubs against him just right. He likes hearing Tokiya’s panting as he follows Ren’s orders. The low moans when Tokiya’s hips press against Ren’s- when Tokiya is so close to Ren. Truthfully, Ren can’t even find it in himself to be ashamed or embarrassed of his own noises, desperate as they may be. The whines, the pleads, the “orders” that sound far more like begging than they do commanding. </p><p>And then as Ren gets close, he changes. It’s not “faster” or “harder”, it’s “closer” and Tokiya obliges. His thrusts get a bit smaller, they turn more into grinding than thrusting, but Ren has Tokiya’s lips on his and he feels Tokiya’s rapidly moving chest against his and Ranmaru’s paired hands and it’s fine. </p><p>“I’m so close.” Ren mumbles against Tokiya’s lips- once, at first, and then again. It’s hard to think through the happy haze- the fog of feeling too good and of not yet feeling as good as he knows that he can, but of knowing that he’s close. The happy feeling he gets when he’s intimate with Tokiya. When he’s intimate with Ranmaru. </p><p>The added feeling of when it isn’t <i>them</i> under <i>him</i>. </p><p>Ren had absolutely no complaints about getting Tokiya on top of him. </p><p>“I’ll finish you off, and then I’ll pull out, okay?” Tokiya’s voice is rough. It’s deeper than it usually is and that almost finishes Ren off right there. Ren can’t voice words, but Tokiya accepts his whimper. </p><p>Tokiya has to lean up, but he doesn’t go far. He leaves just enough that he can roll his hips into Ren and balance himself on an arm so that he can wrap his hand around Ren’s dick. </p><p>Tokiya pulls out as soon as Ren’s body begins to tighten around him. It was a close call- but Tokiya knew that Ren would appreciate it if Tokiya didn’t cum inside of him. He might not appreciate it <i>now</i>- but during clean up he certainly would. </p><p>It always seemed like a better idea in the moment. </p><p>Ranmaru groans when he catches sight of Ren’s face. When Ren starts coming down from his high and he slumps in Ranmaru’s grip. His hands loosen, still holding onto Ranmaru’s hands but only just- loosely curled around Ranmaru’s fingers. </p><p>Tokiya hasn’t finished yet- he could finish himself off, but he doesn’t actually want to finish <i>on</i> Ren. Ren was already covered in his own release, Tokiya didn’t need to make it <i>worse</i>. But Tokiya finds himself contented in the same way Ranmaru is- watching Ren’s face is worth it. Tokiya sits back on his legs, but his hands find Ren’s knees. Letting Ren know that he was still close. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Ren.” Tokiya’s voice is soft. It gets a tired laugh from Ren, who opens one of his closed eyes. Ren’s hair is sticking to his face with sweat, but he’s glowing. His eyes are bright and his expression is sleepy, but it’s undeniably satisfied. Tokiya would even call it happy. </p><p>In a moment, Ranmaru will shift Ren so that he can get up. He and Tokiya will be quick, but they’ll finish each other off- they always make sure that everyone is satisfied, no matter what endeavor that day brings. Later, they will coax Ren out of the bed to lead him into the bathroom where all three men will force themselves into their small tub, all three men pressed tightly against each other but Ren resting between Tokiya and Ranmaru rather than the tub itself. Later, they’ll head back into bed and they’ll properly lay down with the lights off and the blankets up, all three men dry but still undressed, holding each other tightly, Ren in the middle. </p><p>But for now, Ranmaru stays behind Ren. Tokiya stays to his side, holding Ren’s leg to himself, tracing comforting patterns into Ren’s skin. </p><p>For now, Tokiya looks at Ren with the softest smile he’s had on yet that night. </p><p>“You’re wonderful Ren. I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>